


A little coffee, a lot of you

by liripip



Series: Room for three [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, I understand he has some fans, M/M, Rimming, Sub Gabe, Top Jack, remains my favorite Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Soft fabric looped around the slats of the headboard and tied around his wrists. It won’t hold him if he puts some power into it, but that’s really not the point. A rubber band can hold Gabriel when he wants it to.





	A little coffee, a lot of you

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the R76 kink meme, original here: https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=30745#cmt30745

They sleep until 7:17 in the morning, when room service knocks on the door with their breakfast. Jack gets up to bring it in, complimentary bathrobe hastily thrown over his shoulders. Gabriel burrows deeper into the pillows and refuses to resurface until Jack manages to entice him out with a cup of coffee. 

He checks his phone. A series of priority messages from Ana, the last sent just half an hour ago, are just her making kissy faces at the camera. He presumes she’s got the situation under control, then, and sends one back. The remaining messages already have her digital signature attached, and none of them ping as needing his as well. Beside him, Gabriel snorts, shuffling closer when Jack makes a questioning sound to show a clip of one of the newer Blackwatch recruits throwing up in a trashcan in the gym while Genji laughs at her. 

“All’s well on your end, then?” he asks, snaking an arm around Gabriel’s waist and snuggling closer, resting his cheek on his shoulder. 

“I figure the agents who survive McCree’s reign of terror will realize how much they appreciate me.”

They’re not on vacation, but they might as well be. They’re spending a week in New York meeting with UN dignitaries, but it’s more a publicity stunt than anything. Half of them are not high enough up the ladder to know that Gabriel did not actually retire from active duty in the wake of the crisis, but they are still very keen to be photographed shaking his hand and ask sugar-coated questions about his recovery. 

“I’ll set aside some funds in case you need to send them all to counseling.”

“Good call.” Gabriel stretches and curls around him, kissing his forehead. “They’re trained for arson, murder and jaywalking, but nothing’s prepared them for country music.” 

Jack just shakes his head, running his hand down Gabriel’s naked side to rest on his hip. 

“Do you still have it in?” he asks, hand slipping down and back without waiting for an answer. Gabriel nods, and yes, there. A skin-warm metal loop pokes out, smooth and sleek where it lies flat between the full cheeks of his ass. A surge of lust bursts in his belly, his morning wood beginning to solidify into something more substantial as the tip of his index finger taps gently on the plug. “How does it feel?”

“Full. Like I’ve been very slowly fucked all night.” Jack kisses his collarbones, licks into the hollow of his throat so that Gabriel arches his neck, rolling onto his back with Jack on his chest. “It’s gonna take some practice to sleep with it, I kept waking up every time I moved. But I like it.” 

Jack sits back and rubs his fingertips on either side of the plug, Gabriel groaning as he lifts his legs and spreads them wide. He’s dry, all the lube dried out during the night, too dry to just pull the plug out and slide inside him. 

Jack slides his dick between his cheeks anyway, nudging against the base of the plug before pushing it up snug against the softness of Gabriel’s balls. Gabriel’s cock bobs against his belly as it hardens, his body already relaxed, ready to be taken. Jack nudges the base of the plug again and he groans. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“God yes.” 

He nods his head to the bathroom, sitting back and pulling Gabriel with him, smirking at the sound he makes when he puts his weight on the plug. 

“Go clean up. I’m putting my mouth there.” 

Gabriel scampers off, hand holding the plug secure and hard cock waving in the air, Jack smiling as he watches him. He’s 210 pounds of scarred supersoldier muscle, well into his forties, and Jack doesn’t think he’s seen anything cuter in his life. 

He starts by pushing the covers off the bed, making sure the lube is within easy reach. They don’t have anywhere to be for two hours and some, and the rest of the day’s schedule isn’t strenuous by any means. A meeting with some UN people, a lunch he’s rather looking forward to with a general who was an immense asset during the war, sitting in on a conference where his ass in a chair is required but not his attention. Gabriel is off the hook for that one. A charity dinner on the bottom floor of the hotel they’re staying. Best kind: the kitchen is excellent, and there’s no one in particular he needs to schmooze. They should be able to slip away as soon as they get bored trying to get buzzed on free champagne. 

He hears the toilet flush and the shower start up. He’d rather like to tie him up, he thinks, considering what he has available. Gabriel is easy to please in this way -- push him down and tie his hands behind his back and he’s ready to go, and since they’re traveling on a private jet virtually without luggage restrictions and plenty of downtime to look forward to, Jack saw no reason not to bring some accessories. He has rope, he has cuffs, he has a flogger if he really wants to watch Gabriel squirm as he sits through hours of meetings on a red and smarting ass. Still though, there’s a soft, comfortable vibe running through this morning, and he doesn’t want to upset it. 

Bathrobe belt, then. Soft fabric looped around the slats of the headboard and tied around his wrists. It won’t hold him if he puts some power into it, but that’s really not the point. A rubber band can hold him when Gabriel wants it to. 

The door to the bathroom opens, Gabriel naked and just barely toweled off stepping up to him to run a hand down his back. His cock is hanging soft between his thighs, but his eyes are locked on the long piece of terry tied at the head of the bed. 

“How do you want me?” 

“On your stomach. Stretch your arms in front of you.” Jack loops the belt around his wrists, tying it off with a knot in between them. Gabriel’s eyes are already closed, his mouth slack, his lower back arched to present his ass. “Don’t,” Jack says, squeezing his hand, “pull too hard on this, I don’t want to explain it to the hotel. Want a gag?”

“Please.” 

He pulls the belt from the other bathrobe, looping it once, twice around the back of Gabriel’s neck and between his teeth, forming a thick white cushion for him to bite into. He does, breathing heavy, grinding his hips into the mattress as Jack scoots down the bed to palm his ass. 

“Ass up, face down.” Jack slaps his ass for emphasis, Gabriel hissing as he pulls his knees underneath him, spreading them apart as Jack nudges at the insides of his thighs. His cock hangs fat and ripe between his thighs, arching up toward his belly button, thick in his grip when Jack closes his hand around the shaft and squeezes. He trails the tip of his tongue up the backside of his ballsack, continuing up in between his cheeks, still damp from his shower, to tease across his small, clenched hole. 

It doesn’t seem any more relaxed than usual. Shame. 

He licks a wide, flat sweep across it, grabbing Gabriel’s cheeks in rough hands and spreading them apart, pressing the tip of his tongue against the center of the dark furl of skin. Gabriel sobs as he slips through, pushing back against his face until Jack gives his thigh a firm slap. 

“Still.” he says, pressing the pad of his thumb against the spit-slick hole, spitting at it, smearing the wetness around. “Let me fuck you.” Then he works his tongue inside again, fucking it in and out, feeling the muscle flutter against it as Gabriel gasps. 

His hands finds the lube, coating two fingers and carefully working them both inside as he mouths at the join of Gabriel’s ass and upper thigh, moving higher to press his teeth into the fullest part of his ass hard enough to leave a mark. Gabriel moans, so turned on that he’s shivering, twitching his hips back on Jack’s fingers despite his instructions. 

He’s opening up easily, already loose enough that Jack thinks he could slip his dick inside with ease. He rubs some more lube around the opening, tracing the sensitive rim enclosing his fingers with slick, wet fingertips.

“Ready for my cock?” 

Gabriel nods, digging his fingers into the terry cloth tying his hands and spreading his legs wider. Jack smiles at him, pulling his fingers out and lubing his cock up, nudging it against Gabriel’s hole a few times to watch his toes curl in anticipation before he begins pushing inside. 

The first inch doesn’t feel any different than usual. Hot, mind-blowingly tight as he slowly slips the head of his cock in and out of the tight clench of Gabriel’s hole. Then, though, something happens, or rather fails to happen, that is enough to catch his attention: When he begins to press deeper, looking all the while for Gabriel’s shoulders to begin tensing in discomfort, signalling that it’s time to slow down, pull back, they… Don’t. Before he knows it, he’s balls deep, and Gabriel is still just as open and relaxed as when he started, fingers spread wide in the rumpled sheets as he rolls his hips against Jack’s. 

“Okay?” he asks to make sure, receiving an emphatic nod in return. He pets Gabriel’s rump. "Good?” he asks, hips starting up a slow rhythm. Gabriel groans and gives him a thumbs up. “Wanna get fucked?” Double thumbs up. Okay then. 

It’s intense. It’s not long before he shoves Gabriel down flat, pinning him under his weight and spreading his knees with his own, hands pressing his bound wrists down into the mattress before he can do worse to the headboard than making it creak. 

“Gonna come in your ass and plug you back up.” he says in Gabriel’s ear, following it up with a lick to the shell of it. “You’re gonna wear it all day.” He pushes himself up, bracing himself with one hand between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, the other spreading his cheeks apart so he can watch his cock slowly fuck in and out, from full depth to barely in and back deep. “Maybe I’ll pull you away and fuck you again between meetings.”

Gabriel makes a choked sound, and then he’s tightening all along Jack’s cock, squeezing it tight. He moans, all tension going out of his body. 

Jack laughs, incredulous.

“Did you just come?” he asks, pulling the terry cloth gag out of Gabriel’s mouth. 

“...maaaybe?”

“You little freak, you.” Jack says, shaking his head fondly. “Didn’t even touch your cock.” Gabriel looks unrepentant. Jack pulls the gag back in place with a smirk. “Fair enough.” he says, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. It’s freshly buzzed, short enough that he can feel the heat of his skin through his hair. “I’m gonna keep fucking you anyway.”

He does, but very gently. Gabriel is sensitive after his orgasms, and every movement Jack makes is accompanied by a whimper or a gasp, Gabriel squirming beneath him all the while. Jack watches him, looking for signs that it’s gone far enough, but Gabriel’s ass is still tilted up invitingly, lifted on spread knees. He twitches and writhes when Jack reaches beneath him to fondle his come-wet cock, still firm in his hand, and the way he whines into his gag as Jack plays with his oversensitive flesh, half of him trying to twist away and the other half obediently keeping his legs apart, is enough to push Jack over the edge as well. 

“Damn,” he says, when most of the rush is over. Gabriel makes a noise of agreement into the gag. Jack kisses the back of his neck and reaches for the plug, sleek, heavy steel cool in his hand as he picks it up off the bedside table, and that’s when Gabriel starts protesting. 

“You know I won’t make you wear it if you really don’t want to, right?” he asks, loosening the knot on the belt around Gabriel’s head and discarding it to the floor. 

“Metal detectors.” is the only answer he gets, and it takes a second for Jack’s brain to catch up before he starts snickering. Yeah, that could have gotten memorable. Good thing one of them pays attention. “And I can’t sit on that. There’s one in my bag that should work. Untie me.” 

Jack does, and Gabriel grabs his ass, keeping them pressed together as he crawls across the bed until he can reach the duffel bag on the floor next to it, Jack shuffling along behind him, dick still inside. He pulls a medium-sized black silicone plug out and hands it over.

“You really want to wear this when you meet with the commissioner?“ Jack asks, reaching for the lube. The thick, quality stuff. Long-lasting. 

“Hell yes. And if you don’t pull me aside at least once, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Jack rolls a crick out of his neck, and squeezes a thick blob of cold lube out of the tube so it lands with a little splat just above where they are joined, making Gabriel twitch in surprise. 

“Bossy,” he tuts, smearing it around with his thumb, rolling the plug in it until it’s slick and shiny. “Good thing I like you so much.” The plug has a narrow, unobtrusive base, but a nice flare, almost as thick as his cock at it’s widest. He pulls out and replaces his dick with the plug, slipping it in effortlessly with little reaction from Gabriel save a curl of his toes. He taps the base of it, the vibrations going directly to Gabriel’s prostate. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel grinds back against his hand, both arms curled up around his head, fingernails digging into his neck. “Fuck, want you to fuck me again.”

Jack grins, running his fingers along the line of his spine, other hand still playing with the plug.

“Give me a couple hours, okay?”

“You had better fucking deliver, Morrison.” 

“When do I not? Eat your eggs.” Jack catches him with an arm across his chest, pulling him in to gently bite at his shoulder. “You’ll need your strength.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write 'dom' into the tag list and AO3 suggests dom/sub and domestic fluff and that sums up my entire portfolio for these two.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A little coffee, a lot of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088901) by [synteis_records (synteis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)




End file.
